


Don't Wanna Give You All My Demons

by Erinwolf1997



Series: Where Did The Party Go? [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, fun.
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen, House Party, Kissing Fruit, Male-Female Friendship, Party, Party Games, Strangers, Super Clean Truth or Dare, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another spin-off of my weird little bandom + OC house party.<br/>This one involves the cleanest game of Truth or Dare I've ever heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Give You All My Demons

     In the dining room, chatter was in the air as the old lighting shone blotchily on the rustic table, laden with crumbs and peanuts and other remains of snack foods. A certain element of excitement was lacking in this particular room; a few people stood, surrounding the snack table like vultures waiting for prey.  
     Gradually, the "party goers", people clutching a drink in each hand and wearing tube tops, left the room. They flowed into other rooms in search of newer adventures. Judging from the synchronized "oohing" that erupted from the next room, there had either been a sick burn or a steamy kiss. The interested ones flocked to see what the fuss was about.  
     After the majority had left, there were only a handful of people still standing in the room. They lurked, making sure to stay a moderate distance from each other. The occasional eye contact occurred and they combated this with quick grins. The awkward social moments became over time more prolonged until everyone was kind of looking at each other in pity for being the only ones left in the room. There was some laughter and some forced tiny conversations between them.  
     One of the guys turned to the girls next to him, the only girl in the room, that is, and spoke to her, "So... It looks like everyone else left." He laughed politely, shocking blue eyes shining. She turned to him to show her interest.  
     The other two at the opposite end of the table conversed together in mumbles. They must have come to the party together, because they expressed a sort of familiarity that none of the others did.  
     One of the two friends spoke up, voice interestingly high for the amount of tattoos he had. "You guys wanna do something, like...I don't know, we're the only ones left in here."  
     "Oh, um, sure," the girl said. "I'm Felice. This is Andrew; we just met."  
     The one who had first spoken was nodding. "Andy."  
     "Twins..." Felice muttered under her breath.  
     Andy's friend spoke up with a voice that was slightly lispy. "Joe."  
     "What, like, Truth or Dare or something?"  
     The other three nodded, and replied with interspersed, "yeah"s and "I guess"s.  
     There was a corner further from the door that was free of party-related debris.  
     "We can sit on the floor over there if that's not too uncomfortable."  
     "I've always wanted to play Truth or Dare at a party." Andrew chimed in.  
     The four sat down in a crude rectangle by the wall. A weird quiet set in; none of them knew how to start.  
     "Joe..." Andy turned to him, smiling as if this was his favorite thing in the world. "Truth or Dare?"  
     Joe thought for a second, eyes focused on something in the distance. "Dare. Truth never seems to work out well for me."  
     "Anyone have a good dare?" Andy asked the group.  
     Andrew chimed in. "Hmmm..." He had the floor. "How about..I dare you to have someone else style your hair."  
     "Oh, yeah. Sure. Who's styling the hair here?" Joe seemed unfazed.  
     All eyes turned to Felice, even though any one of them would have been a fair candidate.  
     "Uh..What do I style it with?"  
     "You tell me." Andy said.  
     Felice thought about what she could do about this situation. She realized there was a bathroom down the hall. If she locked herself in there for a minute and looted the medicine cabinet, she might be able to work with something in there.  
     "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to find something. I will be right back," she said, standing up, brushing dust and crumbs off her knees.  
     She took off through the double doors and turned left down the hallway. Not wanting to waste the group's time, she ducked inside the bathroom, locking it behind her. It smelled like scented candles.. The medicine cabinet above the sink was small but seemed promising. She opened it, spring causing it to lurch out faster than expected.  
     Inside, there was, thankfully, the basic necessities for hair styling. A cheap dollar-store comb. There were various cans of substances that took a minute to read through. One of the taller ones was labeled "Hair Spray", so she grabbed that, too. She opened the door, ducking out of the bathroom and returning to the group, sitting silently on the floor.  
     "I'm back."  
     "I see." Andrew joked.  
     "What do I-"  
     "Just whatever. The dare doesn't have a strict set of instructions."  
     She sat down, criss-cross-applesauce in front of Joe, who smiled a bit to her surprise as she whipped out the comb and hairspray. Not knowing what exactly to do, she let the party spirit drive her, and let her conscience shut up for a second.  
     After the hairspray fumes had cleared away and everyone had stopped coughing to death, she scooted back. She allowed the group to bask in the glory of what was now Joe's New Slightly Spikier and Over-Produced hairdo. Someone clapped a few times ironically. Felice was glad she was not a professional hairdresser and that this was just a one-time gig.  
     Joe patted lightly at it to see what it felt like. He thanked her, smirking.  
     "Well, you know, I'm a professional."  
     "Clearly. It feels nice, though, so props for that."  
     Everyone was willing to move on from the first dare and go on to greater things.  
     "I think Felice should go next. Since she did such a great job." Andy was trying to charm his way through the game.  
     Felice agreed. "Yeah, sure. I'll go next."  
     "I dare you to hug the next person who enters this room and not let go."  
     "I didn't say whether I wanted a truth or a dare, but sure, I was gonna say dare anyway."  
     "You just chose her 'cause you had an idea," Joe confronted Andy but then let it go.  
     "This might take a while." Andrew mentioned. No one had entered the room since they had started the game. They sat like they had done when Felice left, without speaking at all to each other.  
     Not even a minute after Felice's fate had been sealed, they jumped as someone walked in the doorway. Felice's heart pounded. She'd never seen this guy before, and now she had to hug him.  
     He circled the snack table, and she figured now was the time to strike.  
     "Excuse me?" His hand was in a bowl of peanuts. He nodded, shoving the peanuts in his mouth.  
     "We're playing Truth or Dare," she gestured towards the other members of the group who waved unenthusiastically. "My dare was I had to hug the next person to walk in the room...and...not let go..."  
     He laughed, finishing the peanuts. "who came up with that?"  
     "Me." Andy raised his hand sheepishly.  
     "That's creative. Usually it's just 'Kiss so-and-so.'" He grinned in a friendly manner.  
     He turned back to Felice. "I guess I can do that. For a few minutes at least. My friend's expecting me back, though."  
     She began hugging him. It was awkward, even though he had proven himself to be someone of a charming personality.  
     "I'm Tyler." Felice and the rest of the group introduced themselves to their new adoptee. He grabbed a handful of crackers, shoving them in his mouth, while saying, "Let's go sit down if we're gonna be here for a while." Felice was surprised that he was so easy-going about this and she felt lucky that he was the one to walk in.  
     They sat down, being careful not to break the hug while doing so.  
     "I'm assuming I'm not a part of this game of Truth or Dare, technically." Tyler muttered.  
     "Well...I don't think you can do much while Felice's dare is still in effect." Andrew replied. "So I guess we move on..." He looked around; going clockwise, he was next.  
     Joe suggested Andrew's dare midst various Tyler chewing noises.  
     "...I dare you to kiss an object of food...for...90 seconds."  
     Andrew thought for a second. "Alright...I'll do that...Where do we get food?"  
     "I just passed through the kitchen on the way here," Tyler added, stuck to Felice indefinitely. He felt like he was probably an insider by now.  
     A few people shrugged in mild-mannered approval. They stood up one by one, ready to bring the game to the kitchen; hopefully there wouldn't be too big of a crowd.  
     Felice and Tyler struggled to get up without breaking their intimate bond. If Tyler got up first and then she followed, they didn't risk toppling over and making Tyler viable for Felice's failure.  
     They passed through the double doors to the living room. A group of people had gathered around the couch in conversation.      They continued to the kitchen which was the next room over. The ugly yellow lighting shone brightly on the pearly tiles. Thankfully most of the party were watching whatever was happening that they had passed through.  
     The counters were devoid of anything that someone could kiss passionately for a minute and a half. Tyler and Felice, the conjoined twins, stood, out of the way in the corner while the rest searched. The linoleum floor scuffed against their feet.  
     Felice called attention to the group, "Look. Over there. There's an avocado on that counter."  
     "An avocado?" Joe and Andy asked together.  
     "Yeah, right there." Felice tried to direct without her hands, using her head instead.  
     Alas, when they looked to where she was flicking her head towards, there was an old, small avocado sitting alone on the counter.  
     Andy tossed it over to Andrew and Felice and Tyler stood still, wondering whether they should try to help or not. A few select people wandered in and out of the kitchen, making them jerk out of the way every minute or so to let them through.  
     Andrew wiped the small, lumpy green fruit on his pants.  
     Tyler whispered to Felice, "Are you allowed to let go yet? I should really let my friend know where I am. I'd come back."  
     "Nope, you can't." Joe had overheard.  
     Andy had pulled his phone out of his pocket and fidgeted around with it. "I can time you."  
     "Um, how into the kiss do I have to get?" Andrew was eyeing the avocado with a concerned look on his face.  
     "Oh, I just wanna see you do it. I don't care, really." Joe answered, as he was the supreme overlord of this dare which had been his creation.  
     "I'm ready when you are. Ninety seconds on the clock." Andy had the phone under close watch.  
     "Uh, okay go."  
     Andrew's lips met the avocado as Andy started the timer. At first glance, it appeared as if this was just a small group invested in watching a man eat an overripe piece of produce. Andrew looked at Joe, desperate for approval. He gave him a thumb's up as he watched Andrew perform the most deadbeat kiss ever.  
      "Maybe add in some lip action," Andy suggested.  
     Tyler watched on, mesmerized. "If I weren't in this position, I'd totally Vine this." He vowed to remember it, as at this point filming was impossible.  
     Andrew did add in some "lip action", as Andy had wished for, but struggled not to crack a smile as his lips caressed the avocado's bumpy skin. The rest watched on, glued to the sight like a nine year old watching Saturday morning cartoons. If anyone had walked in during this time, they didn't notice this spectacle at all.  
     With Tyler and Felice tied together, Andy using his phone to keep time. With Joe not doing anything at all but watch, there was no way to permanently immortalize this event. The timer started beeping, and Andrew immediately put the avocado back down on the counter.  
     "Nobody will ever know about this," Felice said in awe. "It will forever be lost in history: That One Time A Guy Named Andrew Made Out With An Avocado."  
     The game continued. "Felice, you haven't suggested a dare yet and I think it's Andy's turn," Andrew grouped over with them.d  
     "Wait, don't go back yet. Let's stay here and see if I can get any inspiration."  
     Unable to do simple motor tasks, she stood. She inspected the kitchen, and instructed whoever was available to get into cupboards, read cake mix boxes, and slide open drawers. Tyler was being extremely patient by now and knew that the only way to get through this was to get through the final dare.  
     "Wait," she said, as Joe was about to close the spice cabinet. "Andy, I dare you to eat a small amount of something in there. Something that's not meant to be eaten alone."  
     Andy looked repulsed but amused. "Anything?"  
     "Yeah," she scanned through bottled spices and oils and other non-perishable foods. No more pesky avocados for them.  
     "As long as it's vegan, I'll eat it." He thumbed through various bottles and packets.  
     "No, that." Tyler tried to convey something, but wrapped in Felice's arms it was difficult to do so. "The balsamic vinegar."  
     Felice made a face as if she was the one tasting the vinegar. "Uh, sure, if he's okay with it."  
     "How much?"  
     "A teaspoon? Tablespoon?"  
     Joe went searching in drawers, presumably for some sort of measuring device. He pulled out a set of steel measuring spoon, that jingled around as he brought them over.  
     "Okay, lemme see," Andy took them, trying to figure out the appropriate dosage for his poison. He remained, studying them for several seconds. "I think a teaspoon's too small for anyone to consider it a thrilling dare, so I'm okay with a tablespoon."  
     "Oh...Alright." Felice made a mental note to never fuck with Andy.  
     The bottle was old and it looked like most of the vinegar had already been used up. However, it was probably true that vinegar took years to spoil. It poured, thick and dark into the measuring spoon and created a bubble at the top. Andy took it carefully, as it was full to the brim.  
     "Bottom's up!" Tyler yelled.  
     Andy first tested it carefully; the moment it met his lips he cringed.  
     "All at once!" Tyler exploded again. "Joe, you should probably get him some water, 'cause that stuff's gonna be strong..." Tyler jumped around in his skin. Joe successfully located a glass and filled it with water just when Andy decided to flick the whole tablespoon into his mouth. He then took the glass of water from Joe and drank, unrestricted. He had finished half the glass but then had enough and coughed, still looking like they had given him a shot of battery acid instead.  
     "Wow. most painful dare award goes to Felice," Joe watched Andy closely as he finally regained his composure. "Was it that bad?"  
     "Yeah, man, that was a lot of balsamic." Tyler was laughing and Felice found it difficult to keep him in line.  
     "Yeah, it was bad," Andy was laughing now, too.  
     "So that's it? Truth or Dare is now officially over?" Tyler asked.  
     More people were coming into the kitchen now, unfazed to see five people laughing around a set of measuring spoons.  
     Felice let go of Tyler, relishing the new freedom and the newly awkward sweating.  
     Tyler was high-fiving the participants. They in turn were throwing high-fives around the group.  
     "I'm glad that didn't turn awkwardly sexual," Felice mentioned inconspicuously.  
     "Some good, old fashioned party fun," Andy concluded, finishing off the glass of water.  
     "From maybe the fifties." Joe added.  
     As the people gathered in the living room began to disperse, they figured the party was coming to a close.  
     "Hey, there weren't even any Truths in there!"  
     "Uh, huh," Felice began walking out, glad that the night had gone well. "I can tell my friends I played a good, friendly game of Dare in someone's kitchen."


End file.
